


Give Me a Little Sugar (Or Maybe Some Slack)

by SterekvsSteter



Series: Steter Prompts/Drabbles [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: College, Kinda, M/M, Meet-Cute, Online Dating, Snapchat, Steter - Freeform, be my guest, but meant to be taken as a joke, its 2am let me bee, light sugar daddy tones, not really - Freeform, prompt, unless you want to take it otherwise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 07:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6110068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SterekvsSteter/pseuds/SterekvsSteter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles puts in the wrong snapchat name for Scott and gets Peter instead, but it’s not all bad...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Give Me a Little Sugar (Or Maybe Some Slack)

Scott was generally a nice guy, maybe a bit too forgiving or black and white for most peoples’ tastes, but Stiles would argue that that’s what made him special. One thing about having a friend that was so trusting, though, is that he tended to get into trouble. Nothing too serious, just getting manipulated into buying people drinks at bars or threatened by a bunch of teenagers when he took away their alcohol, but most recently when his snapchat had been hacked into and posted onto a ton of gay porn sites. Poor Scott was completely oblivious to the problem until his phone blew up with notifications from people like “Bigfuckdick” and “Bennuttonyourface”.

Obviously Stiles couldn't stop laughing for days after seeing his best friend's face when he opened a snapchat of the biggest penis Stiles had ever seen. It wasn’t even a nice dick. It curved sharply to the right and looked like the picture was taken by a nokia from the 90’s. Scott looked scared and confused, and maybe a bit concerned, though who for Stiles wasn’t sure. Scott tried to contact Snapchat support, but they said that they couldn’t really do anything about it and recommended he get a new one and not to give out his snapchat to random strangers.

Sound advice.

So began Scott’s search for the perfect Snapchat name. Scott said he didn’t really care and it would probably end up being ‘ScottMcCal1’ or something, but Stiles refused. It had to be something cool, funny, and ‘with the kids, man’, apparently. And so he and Stiles stayed up all night writing lists of increasingly more ridiculous names until Stiles had his eureka moment and 5am.

“Dude! I’ve got it!” Stiles exclaimed, jumping up from his reclined position.

“This better not be ‘McCallMeMaybe’ again.” Scott warned. Stiles rolled his eyes.

“That was genius and you know it, bro.” Stiles defended, “but that’s not even the point. Give me your phone.” Stiles swiped Scott’s cell off the table and began making the account.

“Yo, dude! What are you doing?” Scott reached for the phone but Stiles held it out of reach as he finished.

“Making your life better.” He replied and threw the phone to him, which Scott caught easily. He made faces at the screen as he discovered his new snapchat name.

“‘UrSugarDaddy’? What the hell?” Scott looked up at Stiles’s way too smug face with a grimace.

“What? It’s funny because we’re poor, you’re straight, and your last account was taken by a bunch of sex fiends. It’s ironic.” Stiles explained.

“I don’t think ironic means what you think it means.” Scott replied. Stiles rolled his eyes.

“It means whatever I want it to, Scott.” Stiles said, before being caught up in a yawn with his entire body. He flicked his eyes over to the clock and nearly fell over. “Dude, it’s like, almost 6 am! I have class at noon.”

Scott still didn’t look like he was over his new name, but he looked at the clock and decided that he was better off not questioning it anymore.

“Yeah man, you better get to bed. You know Harris will kick your ass if you’re late again.”

Stiles groaned but dragged himself over to his room and collapsed in his bed anyways, checking his phone to make sure his alarm was set before deciding to add Scott to his Snapchat in case he forgot. He typed it in with half-lidded eyes and then put it down on his side table, quickly drifting off into a deep sleep.

 

In the morning (afternoon?) Stiles woke up with a headache from lack of sleep and flinched away from the sun that was valiantly shining through his curtains. He stretched out his arm in search for the horrendous beeping that was sounding from his phone, but knocked it off instead. He planted his head face-first into his pillow and groaned.

After a few more seconds of praying to god that he make the noise stop, he got up and went searching for it. He hit snooze and vaguely noticed the notification that stated, ‘YourSugarDaddy’ Added You!’. He threw the phone onto the bed and went into the shower, trying to be quieter since he doubted Scott wanted to be woken up at 11 am on a Friday.

He got out, got dressed, and made it to his class with two minutes to spare. Pulling out his phone, he took a quick picture of his messy wet hair and his tired face with the caption “barely made it alive” and sent it off to Scott.

He figured his best friend wouldn’t get it until he woke up, probably several hours later, but Stiles was used to it. Weirdly, though, the snap was opened almost instantly after being sent. He tried to think of a reason Scott was up so early, and could only figure he woke him up with all the noise and winced apologetically.

A new snap came in and Stiles opened it, pausing at the unknown (gorgeous) face that stared back at him.

“How brave of you.” The caption read. Stiles sat still, confused for a few seconds as he took stock of the man in the photo.

He had on a white shirt that was unbuttoned, blue eyes he could’ve swam in, and light facial hair. Stiles was only drooling a little bit. Wait, who the fuck was this guy??

Quickly snapping a confused photo, he added “actually, v brave, thx. Who is this?”

Again, the snapchat was opened almost instantly and a reply buzzed in his hand.

Another picture of the guy popped up, this time with a smirky face that did terrible things to Stiles’s libido.

“Peter Hale, and you? Since you added me.”

Stiles looked confusedly at the snapchat name and it clicked. ‘YourSugarDaddy’ not ‘UrSugarDaddy’. He was an idiot. And he was the one to put it in both phones! He shook his head as Harris began his lesson, and added Scott’s actual snapchat. Taking another photo, he added “Stiles Stilinski, sorry man. Wrong snapchat”.

He sent it off and put down his phone, attempting to actually pay attention to Harris and...was it the number of molecules in methoximethyl-whatever? Who cares, he’d just ask Lydia for her notes later. The buzzing of his phone regained his attention.

“You have more than one sugar daddy?” it said, with a picture of the handsome guy looking mischievous. Stiles looked up and knew then that he was so fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> This was a prompt from music-is-mysoul on tumblr, this might be continued, or not, depending on what people want. It's kinda shit rn (sorry its late) but my writers block has been crazy so i wanted to push some stuff out. hope it isn't too horrible, always appriciate feedback.  
> HMU [here](http://www.sterekvssteter.tumblr.com/)


End file.
